Pyro and Spy's Happy Tea Time
by GR33NTHUNDAH
Summary: Spy is finally defeated by the rival team's Pyro. Suddenly he wakes up in a burned up and blackened barn, tied to a chair. Will Spy survive this living nightmare, or will the Pyro finally triumph over him? Just a silly little short written in my spare time. Pyro's gender is still hidden, if that matters to you. Rated T for details, just to be safe.


UPDATE: Fixed spelling/grammar errors. Should be OK now!

The Pyro slowly placed down his axe, still watching the Spy. The BLU Spy is tied to a chair, and stripped of his weapons. Spy's long-lasting fear and nightmares of the RED Pyro had finally come true, the Pyro had him right where he wanted him. After calling for help many times for his team - who had retreated after the herd of heavies had come storming in - Spy looked around where the Pyro had dragged him. It was very dark, and the only things he could make out was a table in front of him, the chair he was tied to, and the minor smell of something burning. The Pyro walked to the back of the room and out of the Spy's view. When he was sure he disappeared, Spy tried his best to escape the bindings, even trying to push the chair over a bit. While doing so, Spy accidentally tipped the chair over and fell on to his face. Pyro had apparently heard the Spy's grunt of pain, and walked back to where he was. He carefully picked up the chair Spy was in and put it right-side up. Spy watched carefully as Pyro began to set something... or some THINGS on to the table. He didn't take his eyes off of that gas mask. After he finished setting everything on to the table in front of Spy, Pyro turned light above the table on.

Spy could see what was on the table clearly now thanks to the dim light above it. Various little teacups were arranged on the table in an orderly manner, Pyro's teacup was pink, and Spy's was blue. There was also a tiny cup of milk next to the main piece of the teaset in the middle of the table, which was an old soda bottle, painted with a pink and green floral pattern. Spy looked at the Pyro with a mixture of horror and confusion. The Pyro seemed unphased, like this was a normal thing for him/her/it. She pulled up a chair for himself and sat down across from the Spy. "Huddah huddah huh." The Pyro muffled out, his speech unable to be understood through the mask. The Spy sayed silent, he didn't even have a comment about this situation. The Pyro could better yet be trying to poison him with poisoned tea, or maybe this was some kind of cruel joke. The Spy looked at his teacup in sudden fascination. His name was scratched on to it. What if the Pyro had saved the extra fluids from his past teammates and was going to make Spy drink it? Spy knew that Pyro had a strong hate for him, at least he thought so, taken he was always coming after him with either a flamethrower or an axe.

Pyro tilted his head, and looked at the Spy. The Spy looked away, trying to figure out how to get out of this situation. "Huddah hu-" "What is this." was all Spy could think of saying when he interrupted Pyro's speech. The Pyro sat there for many seconds, looking around the table at the various cups and napkins. Spy was now fearful of what the Pyro would do to him next. As soon as Pyro moved his arm the slightest bit, Spy cringed, causing Pyro to draw his hand back a bit. Then, Pyro slowly picked up the bottle and unscrewed the cap. He picked up his own teacup and poured himself some tea. As he did so, Spy wondered how the hell he was even going to drink it. Pyro placed his tea on to the table, and reached for Spy's teacup as Spy himself began to panic. "Mmmph Mph..." Pyro said to Spy, and Spy just stared at him in horror. Realising that Spy couldn't understand his speech, he have a small thumbs-up to the Spy, who now seemed very, very confused. "What is that supposed to mean?" Spy asked, tripping over his words a bit.

Pyro took Spy's teacup and filled it with tea, and placed it in front of Spy. Spy looked down at the tea, examining it. Nothing seemed out of order to him, it seemed like... tea. Normal tea, not poison. There was a tiny amount of steam rising from the drink, which Spy examined too, even if he didn't think the steam had anything to do with it anyhow. Pyro folded his hands politely and watched Spy attentively. Spy finally looked up and realised Pyro had been watching him the entire time. "...Do you expect me to drink this?" Spy asked. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. If the Pyro was dumb enough, he could get him to untie him. "How do I drink this, Pyro, My hands are tied." Pyro thought for a moment, and figured it would be awkward if Spy just bent over and took a sip. Pyro looked at the tea, and then at the Spy. She finally got up and walked up behind Spy, who froze completely. Pyro cautiously untied Spy's hands, leaving his legs still tied to the chairs legs. Pyro walked back to the table and sat back down. Spy suddenly flailed and tipped the chair over again. In his desperate attempt to escape, he forgot his feet were still tied to the chair. Pyro got up once again, and put Spy right-side up again. He then sat down back where he was, still looking at the Spy. The Spy himself was now completely confused, even questioning if this was even the Pyro. "Hudd." Pyro said. Spy looked down at the teacup again, and looked back at the Pyro. "This?" "Huh." Pyro nodded. Spy had now accepted his demise, and realised there was nothing else to do but drink the tea and sit here. Spy picked up the cup, looked at it for a brief moment, and took a sip. The tea was hot, but not burning hot. It actually tasted nice, and brought back a few memories of Spy drinking tea on his deck in France. He placed the cup back down onto the table and looked over at the Pyro. "What are you trying to get me to do?" Spy asked. Pyro went to say something, but stopped. Then he held out his gloved hand to the Spy. "Hudd?" Spy looked at Pyro in disqust. "What are you implying, you mumbling bafoon?" Pyro let the insult slide, and waved his hand a bit. Spy looked at him, and could imagine a sad smile under that mask.

Suddenly the voice of the Scout boomed outside. "Where's tha' Pyro?" "Missing. Not sure where." Heavy replied. "Good, that bloody thing creeped me out." Sniper said. "I have to lose my focus to make sure he isnt busy trying to... I dunno... kill me." Pyro just stared at Spy, with his hand still reached out to him. Spy realised something: Pyro didn't have many friends... did he? Spy didn't recall ever seeing her teammates helping him, or even the Medic offering to heal him. If anything, Pyro's teammembers tried to stay away from her. For once in his entire time of work, Spy actually felt... guilt. The Pyro just wanted a friend. Spy looked at the Pyro, who began to pull his hand back. Suddenly, the Spy clutched the Pyro's glove and shook. "Alright, fine. Don't tell Helen, though." Spy didn't smile, but he was smiling on the inside. Pyro suddenly perked up, and clapped his hands together. He might be strange, but he can be a good person... or whatever he is once you get to know him.

After that incident, Pyro let Spy free and wander back to his base. And whenever they went face-to-face in battle, they would happily greet eachother, and brawl. Friendship is friendship, but it can never get in the way of your job.


End file.
